


Jasico gets bigger

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Nico, Jason is a Dork, Nico is a Dork, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason and Nico both try to surprise each other for their anniversary.





	Jasico gets bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **Point out any mistakes, please!

Jason was smiling as he entered the small apartment where he and Nico lived. He probably looked like an idiot to anyone who passed by him on the sidewalk as he walked home. But he didn’t care. He was smiling for two reasons. One, today was his and Nico’s anniversary. And two, he had gotten the perfect gift for Nico.

Said gift was currently mewling from inside the small pet carrier he carried inside. He set the pet carrier down on the floor in the living room and the bag of pet supplies on the coffee table. His smile grew into a grin when he crouched down to look inside the pet carrier. Nico was going to love her.

Jason had gone to the shelter with the intention of getting a kitten. But something about this cat had made her impossible to walk past. Jason suspected it was her eyes. They were brown and reminded him of Nico. She was a common black cat, only a few years old, already sterilized, up to date on her vaccinations, and she still had her claws. The woman at the shelter said she had been there for several months and her window for getting adopted was slowly closing. Soon if no one had adopted her, they would have had to put her down. After hearing that, Jason knew he had to have her.

Jason pulled a cat treat from the handful the shelter had given him out of his pocket and pushed it through the openings in the door, shushing the cat. “I know, girl, but you can’t come out just yet, alright. Just a little longer. Nico will be home soon and then you can come out. I promise,” he whispered to the cat. She stared back at him warily but ate the treat.

Jason patted the top of the carrier and stood up. He spent the next few minutes picking out a spot for her food and water bowls and moving around furniture to make space for the litter box, cat bed, and scratching posts they still needed to get. He had just finished making space when he heard the door open. He grinned and ran for the front door, excited to show Nico his gift. But when he got to the door, he was stunned by what he saw.

Nico was so glad to finally be home. He had been out all day, debating with himself for the first half, and then after he made his decision he set his plan into action. He had never visited a shelter before but the one he went to had a good reputation, according to the public library’s computers. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for as he walked through the rows of kennels. He was more of a cat person but he knew Jason would love a dog.

His eyes had been drawn to a particular golden retriever. All the dogs in the kennels around him were barking and wanted to play, but something about this dog made him stop. Looking at the dog, he was reminded of Jason. It wasn’t just the blonde fur, or the blue eyes that Nico was stunned to see on a dog. No, this dog had a scar over one eye.

When Nico asked about it, the man at the shelter said they thought he had gotten into a fight with another dog while he was a stray. But the man swore the dog was good temperament and had been trained during his time at the shelter. The man explained how the dog was actually a calm personality and wasn’t usually so excited about seeing new people. Something about Nico must have brought it out in him. And that sealed the deal for Nico.

So that was how Nico had entered his apartment with a small bag of dog food and treats in one hand, and a leash in the other. The man at the shelter had been right. After Nico had put the leash on the dog and they had left the shelter, he had calmed down considerably. He walked beside Nico just fine and seemed to follow commands easily. Nico thought maybe he had had previous service dog training before ending up as a stray.

Nico was too focused on getting in the door with his hands full to notice Jason standing just six feet in front of him with his mouth open. When Nico finally looked up, he squeaked out, “Jason!” in surprise.  
Jason looked up from the dog at Nico for a second but his gaze soon returned to the dog, who still sat by Nico’s side, waiting patiently. “Nico. Who is this?” he asked. Jason crouched down and held his hand out to the dog, an open invitation.

The dog glanced up at Nico, as if waiting for permission. Nico nodded and undid the leash. Once the dog was free, he slowly walked towards Jason’s hand. It was an agonizing moment watching the dog stretch his neck out to nose against Jason’s hand. But once he did, whatever he smelled or felt from Jason was enough for him. The dog took a few more steps and pushed against Jason, wanting to be rubbed. Jason laughed out loud and used both hands to pay and rub the dog. Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jason, meet Chase. Chase, meet Jason,” Nico said. He set the bag and leash down and dropped to his knees beside Jason and the dog. “Happy anniversary.”  
Jason looked up quickly, his breath catching. “You got me a dog for our anniversary?” he asked, incredulously.

Nico nodded and smiled. “We talked about getting a pet awhile back. It seemed like our anniversary would be a good time to get one. So I went to a shelter today. Found Chase. He’s been trained, vaccinated, and sterilized. He wanted to come home with me. Come home to you.”

Jason frowned, staring at the scar on Chase’s face. “What happened?”

“The man at the shelter thinks he was in a fight while he was a stray. They don’t know where he came from before they found him,” Nico explained, reaching out to pet the dog too.  
Jason smiled and looked into Chase’s eyes. “You’ve got a home here, buddy.” Then Jason remembered his own trip to a shelter that day. He cursed and stood up. “Did you ask the man at the shelter about cats?” he asked. Nico stood up as well and shook his head.

“We don’t have a cat so I didn’t think to ask. Why?”

Jason groaned and headed towards the living room, beckoning Nico to follow him. Once in the living room, Nico noticed the pet carrier and frowned.

“Hold onto, Chase, alright,” Jason said. He waited for Nico to nod and grab a hold of Chase’s collar before he opened the pet carrier. He pulled the cat out with one arm and stood up, facing Nico. He held the cat up and smiled at Nico. “Nico, meet Holly.”

Nico’s face split into a wide grin and he almost let go of Chase’s collar. “You got me a cat?”

Jason nodded and stepped towards Nico and Chase, keeping a close eye on the dog and the cat. Once he was in front of Nico, he took hold of Chase’s collar and handed the cat to Nico. Nico instantly held her close and started cooing at her.

“Her name is Holly. She’s been sterilized and vaccinated too. She’s litter box trained and isn’t destructive. The woman at the shelter said her original family gave her up when they had to move. She’d been at the shelter for several months. If she had not been adopted soon, they would’ve had to put her down,” Jason explained quietly, watching Nico and Holly. Nico adored the cat and she obviously adored him back, if the purring and head butting she was doing was any indication.

Nico looked at Jason and smiled. “Thank you.” Then he looked at Chase and bit his lip. “But what are we gonna do if they don’t get along?” he asked, worriedly chewing on his lip.

Jason shrugged and crouched down beside Chase. “Bring her down here. Lets introduce them and see. We’ll go from there.”

Nico nodded and crouched down beside Jason. Chase and Holly instantly noticed each other and grew still and silent. They stared at each other for a moment before Chase moved his head closer to Holly. Holly stayed completely still until Chase was close enough to touch noses with her. What happened next shocked both Nico and Jason. Holly moved her own head and met Chase the rest of the way. Their noses touched for only an instant and then they pulled back. Chase’s mouth dropped open and he started panting happily, and Holly resumed her purring.

Jason and Nico grinned together. “I think they’ll be alright. We’ll just take it one day at a time,” Jason said. Nico nodded in agreement. Jason leaned forward towards Nico, copying the way Chase had approached Holly. Nico snorted and leaned forward too, meeting him halfway. They kissed there on their floor with their two new family members between them and mutually decided it was the best anniversary ever.


End file.
